Halo: Future Fractures
by Universe 1029
Summary: An crossover of both Animeak116 and Universe 1029: "An lone ship and three battle cruisers from another dimension appeared and head toward to an different Earth with an early invasion and the other ship appeared and head toward to the lone ship but what they will find on that Earth will be their deaths." - (Chapter 1: Done)
1. Prologue: Something worst

**Prologue.**

 **Unknown. Underground base.**

* * *

 _Down in deep, really deep underground base. Three people walk down the tunnel and those people are: Lapis Lazuil, PeeDee and Trey Young, wander toward the locked door._

"Are you sure we can go through the door?" _Said_ _Lapis. Trey turn around to her._ "Look, we got no contacts with anyone since we got here. Also we found this place dead except this kid and I can't understand why someone locked this door." "So we can-" "I can unlock the door but remember, if there any Covenant Soldier on the other side-"

 _Then he heard something and they turn around to see nothing._

"!?" _Then PeeDee grab Trey's leg._ "Can we get out of this?" "Well not yet, but I'm just wondering where is the-?"

 _When the door opened, Ronaldo fall over and Trey grab his body which scared PeeDee and he ran away and Lapis followed him._

"Holy Crap! Ronaldo! You scared the crap of me! Tell me what happening-?"

 _But he found no response from him._

"Ronaldo?"

 _He check his hand to check his life signs but there is no life. he's already dead._

"What the hell happened to you?"

 _He walk into the room and he see some blood on the floor but no bodies anywhere._

"What going on here?"

 _All he found is an broken helmet. He pick up the helmet and see the name tag and his name is...-_

"Oh god no... Jamie..."

 _Trey turn around and see Lapis is here but no PeeDee with her._

"Lapis? Where the hell is PeeDee?" "While I tries to followed him, I heard strange noise in the hall and I check around it for the noise but no luck." "What about PeeDee?" "I want to found but the noise is creep me out but I had to found him but he was gone and nowhere to be seen." _What Lapis say about the noise make Trey to wondered what if "it" return and fear it might happening again._

"I fear this might happens..."

 _Then he grab the helmet's video log out of Jamie's helmet while Lapis confused what Trey say._

"What might happens?" "I'll tell you later. Search around for any survivors." "OK Trey."

 _Trey begin to play the video log on his helmet. While he watching it, Lapis find the body of Sour-cream. She fly to there and check on him. Meanwhile Trey was shocked to see something horrible on the video log and confirmed his fear._

"I though they are all destroyed..."

 _Once Lapis done talking to Sour-cream who died afterword, she walk to Trey and then she heard carefully in the helmet. It was Jamie's voice._

"If Anyone hold this video. Please Lapis I love her. I-" _Then the audio/video goes static and Lapis shed some tears._ "I love you too..."

 _Trey shut down the video log and throw it down the ground. Suddenly they heard something banging on one of the door of this room._

"What is it? More Covenant soldiers?" _Then Trey put out the rifle from his back_ "No... Worst."

 _And finally one of the door burst opened..._

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Opening

**Halo: Future Fractures.**

 **Opening.**

* * *

 _"If you may wondering what the hell is going on. This one of the Earth of Multiverse. And I'll can tell you how is that happen:_

 _Few days ago after Month X Event, I fly around the orbit in my little red ship to minding my own business and clearing out some problem. Then an lone Covenant Battle Cruiser shot me in the back and I had flee from them because I'm running low on fuel and Ki, also had no weapons to combat them._ _But I find an lone Magellan flying and attacked the Cruiser. I found who controlled this ship: Half of my team: I.M.P who tries to find me, Soundwave say t_ _hat Cruiser had no captain, its just an scout ship. So we had the plan and we make them to follow us to somewhere,_ _so we led them to the our Warp Ring and all of us head off to some random Universes and try to destroy that Cruiser._

 _There three thing we didn't know. 1) The Universe we warped is called "0343" and it is one of Steven Universe's Multiverses and it take place after "Jail Break" which the giant green hand send an SOS to Homeworld and now they are coming. 2) While we warp though the portal, one of my warp ring fell over from my damaged ship and an ship called "Infinity" (That is where Animeak116 came to) found the ship signals and followed it through the portal and what they didn't know what their enemies also follwed them. 3)_ _With an Magellan, half of my team and an 250 soldiers, an giant ship with an army, helping to take on an lone Cruiser, an group of the Covenant ships and an Homeworld armada, there will be bunch of crazy shit going on that Universe and there is an secret on that planet and we're are the one will revealed it."_

* * *

 _"The story begin when the lone Magellan came out of the wrap ring and it called "The Pillar of Autumn" and the lone Covenant Battle Cruiser came first..."_


	3. Chapter 1: Pillar of Autumn

**Halo: Future Fractures**

 **Chapter 1: Pillar of Autumn**

 **Earth "0343" Orbit**

* * *

 _In the deep space, an warp ring appeared and come out the Magellan known as Pillar of Autumn is heading toward to Earths orbit. On the deck of this ship, John the Hedgehog and his teammates look outside and see the Battle Cruiser is already there._

"How the hell-?" _Brainy came in to explains._ "Get here so quickly?" The Warp Ring can had an odd effects." "So here many we're facing off?" "Well since that is an Battle Cruiser, there will be..." _Then Brainy walk to the computer and court up the numbers until he give out the answer._ "20.000 of them and we got 250 of our own, so we need to landed on that Earth and take our battle to theirs" "So I must alert everyone and wake up our friend."

 _He press the intercom to call someone and Sheila answered._

"Hello?" "Sheila, it's me, John." "Hi! What do you want? "We need to mobilized all our troopers and get ready for battle." "You got it!" _She ended the call, then High-Max came to John and tell something._ "John, we need to get ready right now." "Why?" "Because the Cruiser spotted us and they already send out their breaching party." _John look out the window to see an group of Phantoms head to their ship._ "Can we get the cannons online?" "It will be too late once we got the cannon ready on time." "Then set the alarm already and get everyone an gun, because we're going to war... again."

 _Meanwhile at the hanger bay, Sheila get every G.U.N robots to get be armed and ready and she give out an speech._

"Okay everyone! We're on high alert and the enemies is coming. So we need to get every vehicle to the storage pod and launched down to Earth. We may not know what down there but we must take our battle to their planets. But if we got you killed, we will rebuild and pay you. So now get much vehicle as you can and put it into storage pod and the rest, get your weapon now because we got enemies coming here and we must defend this ship!" "Yes ma'am"

 _They all run to their vehicle and push them into the storage pod while the rest get their weapons. Meanwhile at the pod room, May, one of the I.M.P Members walk down to one of the pod and she called out both Robo-Pal._

"Alright! Wake up Trey and get his weapon ready!" "Roger, Miss!" "Waking him up now."

 _The pod powered up and opening the door to released Trey. He waken and look around._

"How... How long I been in this pod for?" "Trey, It been 3 minutes since you got in there." "Oh." _May hug Trey and pull him out of it._ "Now you need to get your weapons because there is enemies heading to the-" _Then the alarm sound off and the speaker shout the news._ "Attention everyone! We got unknown frigate and an Covenant armada appeared from the Warp Ring and there is an SOS messages on that Earth and also an armada of body parts will appeared in 10 minutes so everyone get to your battle-station and prepared to head to the escape pods." _After that, both Robo-Pals confused about that_ "What the hell?"

 _But then door of the upper level also that where both Robo-Pals are, blew off and the Covenant Soldier that are several Gems and Cybermens come in and shot both Robo-Pals down and attempt to break the glass of the upper level. Both May and Trey look at them and each other._

"We should ran to the deck." "Agree."

 _They both ran to the elevator and on the way, they hears some firefights in the halls and many teleport pod from the Phantom hit the hull. May turn to Trey and ask him something about the news._

"What was the unknown frigate and the armadas and what was the SOS messages? We never send one." "I don't know but I hope John and others had an good idea what is all means about it."

 _Meanwhile at the deck where John and the others discussed about the news._

"Where the frigate and armada come from, Henry?" "I don't know John but I check the ID for that frigate but there is no model from Teletraan #3 nor the Earth Federation Database about this. And the armada, sure they are from the Covenant but not from the Covenant we knew nor the Decepticons. "So what about the SOS messages." _Both John and Henry turns to Logboy._ "I check on that SOS messages and it is had Peridot's voice." "Peridot? Did she just followed us here?" "No, that is not our Peridot but an different one." "Why we get her message? "Well let me explain: This the world where we know that Peridot, Jasper and Lpais came to Earth when one of them know the Crystal Gems are alive and come for them but when Jasper know the rebel leader: Rose Quartz is alive but didn't know she give up her life for Steven Universe and they all got captured but one of Crystal Gems members: Garnet destroyed their ship and Peridot escaped. Once they landed, Jasper forced Lapis to fused together but she turn against Jasper and they trapped on ocean." "We know the story but why we get her message? "It turn out in this universe, Peridot just send out the SOS messages before she escaped and the Diamond Authority take her call. When they learn that Rose Quartz is alive, they and the entire populations of the Gems begin to launched an invasion toward Earth and we're all part of it course." _"An moment of silence which everyone think about this when Trey and May came in the deck._ "John! what happening?" "We will be part of the Homeworld Invasion and there is an unknown frigate and an armada appeared behind us." "So have you tries to call them?" "Well... I don't know-."

 _Then two Phantoms take down the front beam cannon. One of G.U.N Hunter inform Soundwave._

"Sir, the beam cannon is our last weapon. We don't have any weapon on this ship left" "I guess we should abandoned this ship and take our battle to earth and we will stop the invasion head on." _Then Trey walk to the weapon shelf and give everyone some weapons._ "I want two people to radio that frigate for their help. Because we need some backup. The rest of us must goes to the escape pods and we goes off to Earth along with the storage pod."

 _As everyone all head to the escape pods, Both Adam and Summer using the tablet to radio the frigate._

"To everyone in the frigate you on, I am Adam Taurus and this is Summer Rose are speaking to you now. We are calling from the Pillar of Autumn and we need you help. Well we can take on an lone Covenant Battle Cruiser and an alien invasion and we're all heading toward Earth. What we try to say that we need backup. If you want to know where is our leader, our computer system: Teletraan #3 will give you the tracking system about him and his teams. However, they be on the move to combat against the enemies known as the "Covenant". So please try to find us and you will help us to take on an Invasion Force of Homeworld. So if you don't get our messages soon, then we will meet all of you in the battlefields. Until than, till all are one!"

 _They send the message to the frigate and Summer grab the control and pull the entire Magellan to Earth, while the others fought against the Covenant Soldiers._ "Everyone! Get inside of the escape pod!" _Trey shot down an Cyberman and he got inside but an Amethyst Soldier grab his arm but Adam stab the Amethyst Soldier in the head. Both Adam and Summer got inside and the last escape pod launched out of the Magellan. During the falling toward Earth, everyone see Pillar of Autumn is crashing down to earth. Then Trey turn to one of the Robo-Pal for any updates._

"So any news from the unknown frigate?" "I believe they got the transmission and Teletraan #3 already transfer into that frigate." "It the matter of time before anyone from that Earth will take noticed on us-" "Sir, We got trans-wrap signals from the orbit!"

 _He look out the window and see the entire Homeworld armadas appeared out from the wrap portal and the unknown Covenant armada toward to it. Trey radio John for the news about the Homeworld had arrived._

"John. Do you see that?" "I know, they are joining up and head toward the lone cruiser. I don't know why they are going there but whatever is, we won't had an good times." But what about the frigate? "It appeared to descend to Earth, maybe they got our message after all." "Whoever they are, I hope they will be an good helps."

 _All the escape pods and the unknown frigate is dropping toward Earth and the headships of the both fleet is closing into the lone Covenant Battle Cruiser..._

* * *

 **To be Continued.**


End file.
